parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Robin (Disney and Sega Style)
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of 2003 Disney/Pixar film, "Finding Nemo". Cast: *Nemo - Robin the Frog (The Muppets) *Marlin - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Dory - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Gill - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Bloat - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Gurgle - Darkwing Duck *Deb & Flo - Faline (Bambi) & Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage) *Peach - Rebcca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Jacques - Goofy (Disney) *Bubbles - Bonkers (Disney's Bonkers) *Nigel - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *School of Moonfish - Mice Ceremory from 'The Case of Cola-Cult' *Crush - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Squirt - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Mr. Ray - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Bruce - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Anchor - Leatherhead (Danger Mouse) *Chum - Stiletto (Danger Mouse) *Blenny the Worried Fish - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Anglerfish - Hellhound (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Seagulls - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Whale - Perfect Chaos (Sonic Adventure) *Gerald - Yogi Bear *Tad - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) *Pearl - Molly Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Sheldon - Spunky (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Dr. Philip Sherman - Danny (Tourettes Guy) *Barbara - Angelica (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) *Darla Sherman - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Coral - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Barracuda - Scar (The Lion King) *Bill - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Ted - Zozi (Bartok the Magnificent) *Bob - James the Cat *Fish roaming the neighborhood - Mices from Rescue Aid Society (The Rescuers) and Bugs (The Trap Door) *Guppies - Gnatty, Baby Bug and Li'l Bee and Jitterbugs (Thumbelina) *Mother Fish - Gnatty's Mother (Thumbelina) *Mr. Johanson - Grundel the Toad (Thumbelina) *Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of Nimh) *Sponge Bed Guppy - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Other Fish Students - Drutt and the Napiers (The Trap Door) *Jimmy (Fish Student that gets left behind) - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Fishes that Nemo sees passing by - Stoppit and Tidyup Characters *Fish Student that sees Nemo 'swimming out to sea' - Little Bear (Old Bear and Friends) *One Divers (Hunters) that took Nemo - Danny's Dad (Tourettes Guy) *Two Pelicans (after the 'Shark' scene) - Knuckles the Echidna and Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic OVA) *Patient #1 - King Colbert (Thumbelina) *Chuckles (Darla's previous fish) - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Squishy - Flunkey Monkey (The Jungle Book) *Jellyfish Forest - Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz) *Sea Turtles - Various Lions (The Lion King and Madagascar) *Sea Turtle Babies - Young Nala (The Lion King), Young Kovu and Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) and Baby Alex (Madagascar: Escape to Africa) *Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story - Robert Zimmeruski (A Goofy Movie) *Three fish listening to turtle - Max Goof, P.J. & Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) *Minnow - Sparky (Atomic Betty) *Big Fish - Robot X-5 (Atomic Betty) *Lobsters - Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench and Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Swordfishes - Snooper and Blabber *Dolphins - XR and Booster (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Bird Group #1 - Jim Crow and the Crows (Dumbo) *Birds on Lighthouse - Various "An American Tail" mice *Bird Group #2 - Hugo, Victor and Laverne (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Pelican #1 - Ted (Ted) (2012) *Patient #2 - Angry Video Game Nerd *Krill swimming away - Various "The Secret of Nimh" mice *Davey Reynolds - Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin) *Pelican #2 - Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Other Pelicans - Fozzie Bear and Bobo the Bear (The Muppets) and Bear (Bear of the Big Blue House) *Boy in waiting room - Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Crabs - D'Compose and Tendril (Inhumanoids) *Fish group who get caught in a net - The Pi-rats (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Animal Kidnappers (Fishermen) - The Fat Controller (Thomas and Friends) and Blackthorne Shore (Inhumanoids) Trivia: *Second to use the Hasbro and Mattel Films logo appears at the beginning and end. *First to use the Jim Henson Pictures logo appears at the end. Gallery: 8764386_orig.jpg|Robin the Frog as Nemo Kermit_Muppets_Most_Wanted.png|Kermit the Frog as Marlin Princess-disneyscreencaps_com-10109.jpg|Frog Tiana as Dory Basil.jpg|Basil as Gill Thomas_O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Bloat Darkwing_duck_8_303_404_Disney.jpg|Darkwing Duck as Gurgle Bonkers-D-Bobcat-disneys-bonkers-32318537-640-480.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat as Bubbles Faline.jpg|Faline as Deb Char_2552.jpg|Fawn Deer as Flo Goofy-11.jpg|Goofy as Jacques Becky01.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Peach Baloo.jpg|Baloo as Nigel Dodger.jpg|Dodger as Mr. Ray Mufasa.jpg|Mufasa as Crush Simba_(Young).jpg|Young Simba as Squirt Greenback.jpg|Baron Greenback as Bruce Leatherhead.jpg|Leatherhead as Anchor Stiletto.gif|Stiletto as Chum 653px-Aristocats037-1-.jpg|Berlioz as Blenny the Worried Fish 059adf6d032f70d49f871dade2a1284d.jpg|Mice Ceremory from 'The Case of Cola Cult' as School of Moonfish Hellhound_1.png|Hellhound as Anglerfish farce01.jpg|Penguin's March as Seagulls Dx_perfect.jpg|Perfect Chaos as Whale Yogi-bear-4.png|Yogi Bear as Jerald the Pelican Sniffles007.jpg|Sniffles the Mouse as Tad Clipmolly4.gif|Molly Cunningham as Pearl 102.jpg|Spunky as Sheldon DannyTheTourettesGuy.jpg|Danny as Dr. Phillip Sherman Snapshot_001.jpg|Angelica as Barbara CDi_Zelda_-_Wand_of_Gamelon_Help_0001.jpg|Zelda as Darla Sherman Miss_piggy_the_muppets.png|Miss Piggy as Coral Scar.png|Scar as Barracuda Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-791.jpg|Dr. Dawson as Bill char_64613.jpg|Zozi as Ted jamjames.jpg|James the Cat as Bob Category:Disney and Sega Category:Hasbro and Mattel Films Category:Jim Henson Pictures Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Finding Dory Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof